Mikhail Volkov
Hi! I'm Prince Roger Decksteel. My loyalties are to the crown of England and Russia. This is my story! Mikhail Sebastian Aleksandr Volkov, aka Roger Decksteel, was born on June 15, 1712 in Madrid, Spain. His family was very poor and his father could never get a job, so the family constantly migrated. They went from Madrid (where they were staying during Roger's birth), to France and from France they went to the United Kingdom. The y stayed there for a while until Rger's father, Maxim, relished up enough money to board a boat to Scandanavia. They walked through Scandanavia, sometimes stopping and resting in farmer's barns without permission. They finally reached Russia, where Roger's mother, Annetta, had a big, weal thy, powerful family in St. Petersburg. They stayed in St. Petersburg for many years. Roger went to school and studied Science, Politics, and Language. When Roger learned to Speak English, his High School teacher, Mr. Swirlov, nominated Roger to go to a university in London for free. Roger accepted greatly and he couldn't thank his teacher enough. Roger said his goodbyes to his family and friends and boarded a boat to London, where he enrolled in St. Mary's University for Boys. He made friends quickly and became a very popular student. He excelled in his subjects, especially swordplay. Then, one Spring day towards the end of the school year, Roger spotted a poster that read, "Come Study in the Caribbean! 'Tis Will Be the Time of Your Life!". Roger signed up and luckily he was chosen. A few weeks later, he was packed up. He wrote a letter to his family in St. Petersburg saying his goodbyes again. Then, Roger jumped on a ship and began his long journey to the British controlled island of Port Royal. When they were almost there, a sh p was spotted in the distance. It was a War Galleon and the students assumed it was a Spanish Trading Ship. As it got closer, they realized that to their horror, it was a Pirate ship. The ship had its name of the port side, the Red Dancer. The black flag of the Skull & Cross-bones was raised. The cannons opened up and a stream of broadsides hit Roger's ship. Roger's ship was quickly disabled and boarded. About 19 pirates, heavily armed, boarded the ship and killed many teachers as well a s students. Luckily, Roger and a few others were taken captive and put to work aboard the Red Dancer. After about a week working on the Dancer, an EITC Behemoth came in sight. It fired and disabled the Dancer without a trace and boarded the ship. They showed no mercy, killing all of the pirates on board. They then took Roger and the rest of the workers and put them on board the Behemoth. Roger asked a crew mate where they were headed. A Mercenary responded. "We're headed back for Port Royal. The shift's over." Roger sighed with relief as the big ship came into harbor. He bought a small little town house with a maid named June in it. A few months after living in Port Royal, Roger found a guild called Francis Brigade. He quickly took interest and joined their ranks. He and many other soldiers fought bravely against the Co. Empire. One cold winter night, Roger was at an outpost on Padres del Fuego when the Co. Empire attacked. They didn't kill anyone, but they took them and trained them as EITC assassins. After many many months in the EITC, Roger went miss ing. He came back and found out that the Co. Empire had gone extinct. After that, he floated through guilds, waiting to find one he liked. He spent regular days killing undead and hanging out at bars. One afternoon at the King's Arm, Roger saw the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Roger, who had a very flirtatious nature, went over to her and used one of his pickup lines. She giggled and Roger bought her a drink. They became friends and exchanged names and life stories. Her name was Samantha Goldshot. After weeks of being friends, Roger couldn't resist and asked her to be his girlfriend. She was happy and gladly said yes. Soon after, Roger re-joined the EITC. He confessed this to Samantha. She was disappointed but loved Roger anyway. After many months of dating, Roger proposed, she said yes and they were happily wed on Driftwood Island. Roger and Samantha had two kids, Emily and Anne. A few months after Anne was born, Roger was elected Governor of Cape Town, South Africa. He was a great leader to the city. He then left as his term was over and began to campaign more in Politics. He then ran for another Governing term and was elected as Gov. of Sao Paulo, Brazil. When his term ended, he returned to the Caribbean and his family. Roger has two main titles. They are.... Captain Roger Decksteel of the East India Trading Company (though he likes to be called Captain Steel). His other one is Prince Mikhail Sebastian Aleksandr Volkov of Russia. His favorite nickname is Steely. 'My Allies' Anyone EITC (varies) 'My Favorite Weapon Groups and Weapons' Bejelwed Broadsword (part of the Masterwork Group) Bejeweled Cutlass (part of the Masterwork Group) The Traitor Dagger Group The Sticker Group (Bayonets) The Buccaneer's Bayonet (part of the Pirate group) I know there's more, can't think of 'em though. 'My Family' Dmitriy Volkov (grandfather, died in 1713) Pearl Harrington (grandmother, died in 1715) Aaron Volkov (uncle, lives in Ireland) Saane Volkov (aunt) Maxim Volkov (father) Annetta Volkov (mother) Julius Volkov (brother, died before Roger was born) Nikita Volkov (sister, went missing in 1707) Weatherby Swann (step-father) Elizabeth Swann (step-sister) Cameron Rose Volkov (cousin) John Michael Scott Volkov (cousin) 'My Favorite Quote(s)' Sub vigilantibus oculis Dei nos et successores oriatur. Translation: Under the watchful eye of God, we will prosper and succeed. - Prince Mikhail Sebastian Aleksandr Volkov (Roger Decksteel) What the bloody deuce?!?! - I don't know who started this one, but it's a true favorite of mine! If you're a Scottish Lord then I am Mickey Mouse! - Butler from Indiana Jones 3 Don't tell me the sky's the limit when I know that there are footsteps on the moon. - unknown ''' Luke, I am your father. - Darth Vader, Star Wars 5 Ask not what your country can do for you, but what you can do for your country. - John F. Kennedy '''Lois: You're drunk again. Peter: No, I'm just exhausted 'cause I've been up all night drinkin'. For the love of God, shake me! Shake me like a British nanny! - Stewie The name's Barf. I'm half man half dog. I'm my own best friend. - Space Balls Snakes....... Why did it have to be snakes? - Indiana Jones Willie Scott: Oh, what big birds! Indy: Those aren't birds, sweetheart, those are giant vampire bats. Willie Scott: Bats?!?!?! I told you........ - shoots a bunch of Nazis - Don't call me Junior! - Indiana Jones Nazis..... I hate these guys. - Indiana Jones 'Royal Connections' I don't have any relationships to the Crown of England My entire family are members of the Russian Royal Family, I am Prince Category:Fan Stories